


I Have Fallen in Love with You

by causality_of_society



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causality_of_society/pseuds/causality_of_society
Summary: Elizabeth confesses her love to Richard*****Set in modern-day, Richard is a writer who has lost his passion while going through a divorce. Elizabeth helps him find his way and the pair co-author his next book.
Relationships: Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Richard III of England
Kudos: 5





	I Have Fallen in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I wrote this drabble for a short story contest (of course I changed the names and wrote out the incest). I figured I’d post this on here and just see what happens. If you guys enjoy this, I do appreciate validation. I've also planned out a longer work that goes with this so let me know if you guys want to see that.  
> Side note: I was writing under a 500-word limit so I'm not particularly fond of the detail and language used in this.

He curled a strand of her golden hair around his finger. Her head was on the pillow in his lap, and she watched his face as he read their manuscript. He had spent a year staring at a blank document, but writing with Elizabeth had reignited his passion.

“Mother called me today.” 

He set the paper down, careful to avoid his tea, “What did she want?”

“My brothers are home from boarding school. She wants me to come to visit while they’re in town.” Her annoyance showed through her calm demeanor. “You should come with me! The boys would love to see you.”

“Perhaps, but your mother wouldn’t. She hates me.”

He knew she had more to say by the way her face was strained with anger. She’d always been envious of her brothers, but something else was bothering her.

“She says she’s found a husband for me. She says he’ll help settle me down.”

“And what do you think?”

“I’ve never met him.” Elizabeth Woodville was a traditional woman, he knew that, but he’d never assumed she’d go this far.

“I know it’s hard to see, but she does care about you, Elizabeth.”

She snapped up from her position and glared at him.

“She does not care about me! All she cares about are her precious boys! That is why I moved in with you, Richard. You care about me.”

“Maybe too much.”

“Don’t say that, please,” her voice softened, “I have fallen in love with you.”

Loving Elizabeth was wrong in every sense of the word. Even if they hadn’t been separated by over a decade in age, she should be family to him. Her father had practically raised him when they were boys. Edward was his older brother and undoubtedly his closest friend growing up. He had let Richard be the first one to hold Elizabeth after she was born, aside from her maternal grandmother. He’d watched her grow up, gave her her first cigarette, and picked her up from parties when she couldn’t walk home. Elizabeth should’ve been like family to him, and he wondered when he stopped seeing her as such. Maybe it had been when he hadn’t corrected the server who had called them a couple by mistake.

“Cecily says I’m seeing things when I point out the way you look at me. And Margaret laughs at me for loving you. She says that you are using me for my work on your manuscript. If it is true, then you must tell me, and I’ll go.”

“No, it isn’t true. I hate myself for what I’ve done, but I have fallen in love with you. And though you consume my every thought, Elizabeth, I cannot give in to my desires.”

She pulled just far enough away from him to fully see his face before she reached out to caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch, his breath hitched, and let her turn his face towards her.

“Please?” How could he say no?

**Author's Note:**

> External validation is always appreciated!!


End file.
